The Broken One
by Fire bread and nightlock
Summary: I always new I d get reaped, it was inevitable. Ever since I was eight I ve been trained with my brother but he s gone, I m the only one left of the Blackbird familiy. Let the 68th Hunger Games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me.**

**The story is about a fourteen year-old girl who must compete in the Hunger Games hope you like it!**

**Reviews bring a smile to my face .**

I look at myself in the mirror trying to keep my eyes away from my face, I'm wearing a simple black dress with black shoes and my golden half moon necklace, I look as if I was going to a funeral but I thought it was appropriate, after all wasn't today reaping day ?

"You look nice." I turn around to find uncle Woof looking at me. Woof has dark brown eyes, graying hair, a slightly crooked nose from all the fights he's gotten himself into, and is usually drunk , but not today, today he is sober enough to walk straight and speak sense but it won´t last long, after all this year is his turn to mentor. He isn't really my uncle but he was my father´s best friend and I love him as if he _was _my uncle.

" No I don't." I say. And it's true he just love me too much to see it.

He just sighs and says"When will you be able o see yourself properly." before leaving the room. He is always telling me I'm beautiful but I'm not, I have long brown hair, green eyes, and I'm tall for my age but still I'm not beautiful, I'm just me.

I turn away from the mirror and walk over to my bed pulling a little box that´s under it. I open the box to find the smiling face of my brother staring up at me, we looked nothing alike, he had dirty blonde hair, had an athletic body and unlike me he was absolutely gorgeous, there was only one trait we shared and that was the identical green eyes. He had been older than me for eight years but still he had been my best friend. I change the picture and see my parents smiling at the camera with Woof in between them, he is also smiling, he doesn't do that anymore. The next picture is one of my favorites; it is a picture of my aunt Celia looking happy, young, and healthy in her lap is a laughing little girl with my eyes, I don't know that girl anymore.

I put the box away because I'm in real danger of crying and I hate to look weak so instead I walk out of the house and make my way to the district square where the reaping will take place.

I live in district five so on my way I find many energy plants of all sorts on my way. You´d think that living in a district that produces energy we´d have electricity at all times right? Wrong, we are constantly in need of electricity because most of it is used in the Capitol, the rest is used in the districts, and a very small amount is used in five, more than half of that small amount is used in the electricity fence leaving us all in the dark.

When I arrive at the square I go to the fourteen year-old section and wait. Many of the kids here are crying or hugging someone, I envy them because I have no one to hug but I'm also glad for them at least they'll have another year of safety, the girls at least. I know for sure this year I'm getting reaped.

I watch as the mayor walks up the stage and feel my body tense, I hate this man. Everyone loved my father, he had tried to make things better in the district when he´d been mayor, but I think that everyone agrees with me when I say that this man is a monster. I wait as he gives his speech, when he's finished our escort, a small bubbly woman named Vibia Wander, walks up. I'm trying hard not to laugh, this year she is dressed in head-to-toe fluorescent green with baby blue skin; this is her worst look yet. "Happy 68th Hunger Games everyone! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she says before her traditional "Ladies first!"

I don´t even blink an eye when she calls out "Emily Blackbird."

**So what did you think! I'm sorry if it was too long but I had to add those things.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am really sorry it took so long for the second chapter but I was at summer camp and I wasn't able to write until now. But what matters is that I have the second chapter of the broken one so enjoy and please review**

I start walking up with my head held high and with my face emotionless. To my surprise I don't feel scared or hopeless I feel slightly relieved after all those years of dreading this day I'm glad I can finally accept it for what it was, inevitable. I walk up the stairs taking my time. I steal a glance al uncle Woof to see how he's doing, unfortunately not very well. His face is green and he looks like he wants to throw up. I want to tell him that everything is going to be fine but that would be lying so I keep on walking instead.

When I finally reach Vibia she gives me a hearty hug and then turns back to the crowd.

"Isn't she a beauty? Hope she does as well as her brother, huh?"

My muscles tense at the mention of my brother but I try hard to keep it from showing and stare back at the crowd. It surprises me how many people are crying. Why are they crying? Their daughters are safe for another year and I don't have any family or friends in the crowd so why are so many of them crying? Vibia´s voice brings me back to the square as she is about to pick the male tribute.

"And for the boys we have." She makes a dramatic pause before continuing "Ethan Sparks!"

The name bounces in my head _Ethan Sparks,_ where had I seen him before? A tall boy with jet black hair and electric blue eyes comes up, he must be eighteen or seventeen. I can't tell if I know him but he does seem familiar. He reminds me of my father with his black hair and blue eyes, almost everyone in the district looks like that, that's why my green eyes are quite rare but I got them from my mother and I don't really know where the hair came from since both my mom and Michael where blondes.

I'm still staring at Ethan when VIbia says "District five, I present to you your sixty-eighth Hunger Games tributes Emily Blackbird and Ethan Sparks! Now shake hands you two!"

I hold out my hand and he shakes it carefully without taking his eyes of my face as if waiting for me to run away or have an emotional breakdown. Unluckily for him I'm not doing either. We are ushered to the rooms where we are to say our final goodbyes. I make myself comfortable in a chair and stare out the window, I´m not waiting for anyone.

I´m surprised when the guards open the doors and a group of twenty-year-old men come in. I´m even more surprised to see that I know all of their names; these are all of my brother´s friends. One of them comes forward he looks sad and is trying to avoid my gaze but still he speaks.

"We´re very sorry you got reaped, you don't deserve this."Very, very true.

"No one deserves this." I try to keep my voice even when I say this but it cracks at the end so I have to turn around to put myself back together before continuing."And besides we all knew this would happen."

Another boy steps up."That doesn't make it right." He thinks about it a moment before adding "Or fair."

"This is an unfair world, I accepted it a long time ago and its time you did too."I know I'm being a little harsh on them but they are making me feel like a victim and maybe I am but I don't want to feel like one, or to be treated like one. But still I'm grateful they came and I want to let them know.

"I really appreciate you coming to visit me, even though you didn't have to." I say and when I look up to see their faces they're smiling.

"You're Michael´s little sister, we had promised him we´d take care of you." He seems to hesitate before going on "And we all came here because we wanted to." I smile at this, they didn't come here out of debt to my brother they here because they wanted to.

The peacekeepers come in then saying their time is up they all say goodbye and wish me luck. At the end there is only one left, I know him he was my brother´s best friend his name is Jordan Sparks. _Sparks_, of course Ethan Sparks is his brother.

"Take care and try not to be the first one to go." He tries to smile, I see his humor is still there.

"Thank you, you too." And with that he leaves.

Surprisingly more people come to visit me even though I had never spoken to the majority of them, they all come to wish me luck or to say how they miss my father I half listen to most of them though. And in no time it's time to board the train, maybe to never come back.

**Soooooooooo what did you think about chapter two! I´m sorry it only talks about the reaping day but I just had to write that down but next chapter I will try to take it to the Capitol!**

**Hope you enjoyed and pleas review ;). **


End file.
